Just a Child
by Clarissa Gavin
Summary: Do you really want me to stay with you, Krissi?" A little piece about Kristoph and Klavier at Child Services after their parents are gone. Rating for implied death. Spoilers for AJ, I guess. Please R&R!


**A/N: **So, this is my first story over 1,000 words. Wow! I'm actually kind of amazed, myself. Anyway, this is just a short fic about Kristoph and Klavier after their parents' death. I'm not sure how good it is, but I hope you enjoy it, and even if you don't, please review! It would really help me. Some of you may be wondering, as my sister so poignantly pointed out, "Yeah, but where did all the _evil_ go?" The answer is, I don't know. Nag and bother me enough and I might write a sequel. Alright, that's enough from me. I don't own Phoenix Wright or any of the characters; that honor_ still_ belongs to Capcom. Clarissa Gavin, signing off.

* * *

The lobby of Child Services is silent except for the drumming of rain on the roof. I glance at my watch; it's late, so late that Klavier, the social worker, and I are the only ones left. It's been hours since they called him in, and I'm beginning to worry. What could they possibly still be discussing? Much longer and I'm afraid I won't be awake enough to drive us home. He needs his sleep, too. He's just a child... Who am I to be calling him a child? I'm barely eighteen, barely an adult, and yet that makes all the difference. I laugh, and it sounds maniacal, insane. I hardly recognize the sound. A sob clenches my throat and tears well in my eyes. I dab at my eyes with a handkerchief, then clench a corner of it between my teeth to keep myself from crying. I have to be strong, for him.

It's only been a week since the accident, and the memory is still fresh in my mind. _Mama, Mama...!_ Mein Gott, I don't know if I'll ever forget his screams. I had to tear him away from her dead body. Nothing every hurt me as much as that did. Another wave of pain crashes down on me, and I feel like I'm going to drown. I can't hold the tears back any longer. A drop runs down my cheek and I bite down harder on the handkerchief. Suddenly, the door to the back offices opens and Klavier runs out, skidding to a stop in front of me. He hugs my legs and looks up at me with puffy red eyes. I'm suddenly very scared. What did she say? Will he get to stay with me? I look up, and the woman is in front of me. She places a hand on Klavier's shoulder and turns him towards her. She forces a smile.

"You'll tell your big brother what we talked about, won't you, Klavier?"

"Ja," Klavier sniffles. He reaches for my hand, the hand of the only person he has left. I take it and give it a gentle, reassuring squeeze. The woman looks at me, searching for a sign that I'm alright. I take the handkerchief out of my mouth and quickly stand up, grabbing my umbrella. I don't trust myself to say anything. She seems to understand and nods, then politely holds the door open for us. "Take care, Mr. Gavin."

I open the umbrella and pull Klavier close so we're both out of the rain. The last thing I need is for the poor boy to catch cold. We run for the car together. I unlock the doors, and he jumps in the passenger seat, just so he can be closer to me. I pull the umbrella closed before getting into the driver's side, and though I'm only exposed for a few seconds, it's raining so hard that I get soaked. At least Klavier is relatively dry, I note. I turn on the car and wait for the heat to come on, my teeth chattering. Klavier whimpers and pokes my shoulder. I look at him, and he's got this determined scowl on his face, holding his little burgundy raincoat under my nose.

"Put it on, Krissi, before you get sick!" he commands, and I'm surprised by how much he sounds like me.

I chuckle, and this time it sounds more like me. "Big brothers don't get sick, Klavier."

He frowns and pokes me in the stomach, forcing me to take the jacket. I spread it across my chest and rub my hands together. The heat has started to work, so I shift the car into gear and pull onto the street. Klavier doesn't say anything, but I don't want to force him to talk, so I don't, either. At last, when we're on the highway, he begins to speak.

"Krissi..."

"Yes, Klavier?" I ask softly.

"Is now a good time to talk?" Always so polite.

"Certainly, mein liebes Brüderchen."

"Do you want to know what Frau Johnson said?"

My chest tightens, but I don't let my voice betray my anxiety. "Yes, I would."

He grows quiet, and I wonder if he's changed his mind about telling me. Abruptly, he blurts out a question.

"Do you really want me to live with you, Krissi?" He's almost choking on his tears.

"What? Klavier, what have I said? Of course I want you to stay with me, if they'll let you. What would ever make you think that's changed?"

"Frau Johnson said you might not want to. I said I wanted to live with you, and she said that you have big brother things to do, like go to university, and-" His words trail off into incoherent sobs.

I can't take both hands off the wheel, but I briefly brush his face with a finger. "Nothing is more important than you, little brother. Not even university. Don't say that. Don't even think that. Okay? I would never leave you. We're brothers. We have to stick together, ja?"

He stops crying and beams up at me. He leans over and wraps his skinny arms around my waist, squeezing at hard as he can. I smile, too, and ruffle his thick, blonde hair. We're nearing home. As I pull into the garage, he finally releases me and hops out of the car. I follow him into the warm sanctuary of the house, and hang his now damp raincoat on the hanger in the kitchen.

"Go upstairs and brush your teeth, Klavier," I yell. "It's way past your bedtime." I hear the patter of little feet rush scamper up the stairs. I unbutton my drenched coat and toss it in the washing machine, and then wring out my hair in the kitchen sink for good measure. When I get to his room, he's already in bed. I plop down at the edge of his bed and lean over him.

"I wish you were this good for me every night, Brüderlein."

Klavier giggles as I poke him playfully in the chest. He grabs my arm and wraps his fingers around my wrist. It surprises me how big he's getting. He's only 9 years old, but at the rate he's growing, he'll be as big as me soon.

"I'm glad you want to live with me, Krissi."

"I'll always take care of you, Klavier. You know I love you."

I kiss him lightly on the cheek before standing. I turn the light off, but linger at the door a moment, watching him. I feel tears coming on again, but I think they're from joy this time. I have to be strong, for him. After all, he's just a child.


End file.
